


Drabbles: Apex Games

by Reylm (Relyc)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relyc/pseuds/Reylm
Summary: collection of short stories involving the legendsnote: these are NSFW and generally around ~700 words per story





	1. Daddy (Mirage/AFAB Reader)

Below your breath, a single word escapes you.

“Daddy”

It’s soft, quiet, and almost inaudible. Almost.

The rocking on the bed halts. "W-what did you call me?" Mirage’s voice cracks hearing that word. He’s motionless for a moment as he looks down at you with surprised eyes. He heard you right... right ? Never had anyone called him daddy in bed.

Sheepishly, you lay below Mirage with eyes quickly avoiding his. It was a slip up. You heard a tone in his voice that made your chest feel tight with worry that you just fucked up. His face leans closer against yours. So close that his hot breath is against your skin and the soft tickle of his facial hair. 

One of his hands entangles in your hair and pulls softly, forcing you to look at him. Mirage’s face is flustered. His cheeks a soft tint of red as he longingly waits for you to repeat yourself.

Nothing.

When he’s met with silence, his shoulders slump and his grasp lets go of your hair. The surprised look on his face is long gone and now his dark brows furrow with frustration. There was no being confused over what he heard, Mirage  _ definitely _ heard you call him daddy and it ignited a fire in him. He didn’t want to play dirty about this, but he has no other choice. He wants you to mewl out sweetly again. 

Faintly, you hear Mirage let out a sigh.

His brown eyes briefly flick over you before a sharp breath comes from you when feeling him abruptly thrust deeply into you, filling your plush insides. 

"Say it again" Mirage’s voice is demanding this time, full of faux confidence to get you to speak.

Your mind feels foggy. It’s hard to think straight. With every thrust, his cock hits just right to make pleasure rush through your body: determined to break you. He thrusts into you fast and doesn’t allow you a single chance to catch your breath. 

Rush after rush, your body cannot take it. 

The feeling becomes too much as he overworks your body, bringing it to the peak of sensitivity. Finding strength, you cry out “D-daddy please” Mirage groans in response, exciting you and pushing you over the edge. “Daddy!” you call out again as your body tenses for a moment before relaxing. It’s the final push he needed. His pace slows and his body jerks lightly as he cums inside of you, a soft moan leaving him as he does. 

Smiling, Mirage places kisses all over your face as he pulls out, finally allowing your body a chance of a break. He lets you stay there as your breathing slows with a glint of pride in his eyes. Mirage casually grabs some discarded clothing nearby to wipe you off.

As he cleans you up, he quietly glances to meet your eyes and quips “You should call me that in public”.


	2. Semi-Public (Caustic/AFAB Reader)

The games had just finished for today and everyone else in the room was partying. 

"No one is watching" Caustic smiles at you as he has you against a wall, pinned with no way to slip free. The thrill of the games always got to him; made a feeling rush to his groin and ,for once, you were finally here to indulge in it with him. Even with all of the people around, it didn’t dither Caustic at all. 

In fact, it added to the thrill.

However, he realizes how brash it is to suggest such a thing by how you freeze up at what he was implying, but notices how a faint blush spreads onto your cheeks. He can’t take anymore. He watches you for a moment longer before his green eyes shift gaze towards the closet door, cracked barely open, near where the two of you stand.

He huffs. Caustic is a reasonable man (or so he tells himself) and willing to compromise as long as he can savor a bit of you while the adrenaline was still high. In a swift motion, he pulls your arm and drags you along quickly into the dim room. 

The door shuts behind you two before anyone else could, or would, notice.

He holds you close. His large hands firmly on your hips as he forces a leg between yours. Caustic lightly rubs you against his leg to tease you. Feeling the friction, you rock your hips _ just right _ to send a jolt of pleasure through your core. You press your face against his chest to avoid making noises that would be audible to anyone else. The faint smell of his toxic gases that lingered in the fabric make your eyes water and makes you move your face away a bit just in time for Caustic to grind against you. It surprises you and a soft moan escapes into the room.

The noise is all Caustic needs to hear before an ungloved hand slides into the front of your pants. Feeling the hand, you needily spread your legs wider for him in anticipation.

You can hear him groan in your ear as his fingers move against your slick with ease “You’re so worked up already”. You let out a soft mew in response as your body rocks against his movements. Having him act like this aroused you more than you'd ever be willing to admit, but your body had no shame. With each stroke against your wet cunt, the room feels warmer and you feel weaker; warmth pools in your core.

He coaxes you up to the final step by rubbing circles against your clit, making the feeling of pleasure intensify. You cry out and Caustic moves quick to keep you up as your knees almost give out.

Caustic let out a content growl seeing you in bliss, even if his own frustration is pent up in his pants. He gives you a kiss and nips at your lip as he slips his hand out of your pants. Before he can speak, there are a few knocks on the door “Hey do you guys want some ch-champ- drinks?”. Mirage’s faint voice makes your face turn a deep red when realizing people very likely heard your noises.

Casually, Caustic wipes his hand off on his pants, “It will not be required. I have further  _ experimenting  _ to do” with that, he looks at you with a sly expression and you realize you won’t be getting out of the tiny room any time soon.


	3. Threesome (Bloodhound/Mirage/AFAB Reader)

Letting out soft gasps, your eyes watch with a glazed-over expression at the Apex Legend between your legs. His soft brown eyes glance up at you once realizing he is being watched. Briefly, Mirage gives you one of his signature smiles. He found it precious that you were getting so worked up over this. 

_ It made sense why Bloodhound kept you to themselves. _

He teases your legs apart more with gentle strokes of his thumbs on your inner thighs. In between his touches, Mirage leaves kisses on the soft skin that drew him in. If Bloodhound wasn’t watching, he likely would’ve left marks to remind you of this moment. But Mirage knew better than to attempt it right now. 

He wasn’t dumb enough to try challenging Bloodhound’s territory.

Warmly against your backside sat Bloodhound with their arms wrapped around you. Their chin rested on your shoulder as they enjoyed the show, “Elskan, you’re so beautiful”. Their voice is so much softer without their mask on. You can feel Bloodhound’s lips against your neck as they try easing you into relaxing some. You couldn’t help but be tense in this situation. Never had a third party involved in your and Bloodhound’s love life and out of all people to take that spot, it had to be another Legend. Realizing this, gently they place a hand over your eyes “You must relax, F/N. The Allfather will keep you safe”. 

Hearing this, you let out a soft breath and nod your head. Never would Bloodhound put you in a situation unless they knew it was fine. Taking a few steady breaths, you ease up in your lover’s arms. 

The two Legends let you ease up a bit before Bloodhound removes the hand that shielded your vision and gives Mirage a soft nod to continue.

With your legs teased apart by Mirage, Bloodhound snakes a hand down you and slips it lovingly against your slit that was already become wet with anticipation. They give you a few strokes before removing the hand and allowing Mirage to continue leading. He moves closer to your sex and can feel the heat radiating from it; Mirage licks his lips. A soft mew leaves you when feeling his warm tongue move against your folds. When you instinctively tense up, Bloodhound is quick to react and moves both hands on your thighs to keep them open. As his mouth works, one of Mirage’s hands strokes against the slick and probes teasingly at your tight hole while the other palms the front of his pants.

However, before anything else can occur, ringing is heard faintly through the other side of the room. 

A signifier of the Apex Games beginning to start. 

A frustrated sigh leaves all three of you. Mirage slowly stands up with a dejected look and Bloodhound rolls you off their lap and onto the bed. “No worries, we will continue once the games are done. First, we must slatra” gently against your cheek Bloodhound leaves a kiss before putting on their helmet. They adjust their outfit and heads towards the door where they stand waiting for Mirage to follow.

Bloodhound knew better than to give Mirage even a second with you.

You feel another kiss on your other cheek and inhale a strong whiff of cologne when you breathe in. Mirage pulls away and gives you a cocky smirk with flush cheeks on his tan face.

“Wait up for us, sweetcheeks” with a wave from both of them, the two Legends head out the door.

You sit half-dressed on the bed and watch both of them leave. It dawns on you that they were not going to go easy on you after the match.


	4. Biting (AMAB Bloodhound/AFAB Reader)

The sharp pain leaves you gasping out in surprise and pain, making you tense up with every mark left. Against the flesh of your back, their teeth dig into you. Gently, you can feel their warm tongue against your back as they lap eagerly at a few of the bites that drew blood. Bloodhound had a habit of leaving love bites on occasion, but tonight you were being covered in them. 

"...I'm sorry" their voice is hoarse and full of need as their rough hands wander your soft body. Rarely did you hear them speak in such a raw desire-hungry tone.

No ounce of your skin is safe from their touches. 

One of Bloodhound's hands slides down your back, pausing to trace the bites with pride that they marked you as theirs. They watched your body below them, patiently waiting and covered in many bites of their love. 

Faintly in your ear, you can hear a soft snarl from Bloodhound as their hand continued to move. You instinctively give out a soft moan when feeling their fingers slip between your legs, stroking gently against the thin fabric of your underwear. A tingle ran through you. Soft moans leave you as you lay below them obediently, with the heat of their body against your back, as your body moves against the strokes of their hand. 

It was hard for them to restrain themselves.

The Allfather would have to forgive them this once for not being patient.

Feeling your warmth and hearing your noises, Bloodhound lets out a low groan. You can hear the soft whispers of Bloodhound in their native tongue as they kiss your back, resisting the urge to leave more bites. Having you so close and so vulnerable to their needs, Bloodhound can’t hold back. They leave you little time to prepare and faintly you hear a 'sorry' before a sharp pain. Against the back of your neck, Bloodhound’s teeth sink deep into your flesh. The sudden bite makes your whole body wince and you try gasping for air at the amount of pain. As your body is distracted, they use it to their advantage and nudge your legs apart just enough.

You grit your teeth when feeling the tip of their dick suddenly enter you and let out a soft hiss of pain. The burn a painful reminder of how eager Bloodhound was being to satisfy themselves. They give your body no time to adjust before sliding into you, with some resistance from your tense muscles. Bloodhound thrusts quickly inside of your tight hole, eager to use you for their own pleasure tonight. It’s a mix of pain and pleasure that jolts through you as they ease deeper inside, tearing you apart some as they do. Their noises of pleasure are muffled briefly the grasp of their mouth on your neck.

You cry out when they slam their hips hard completely filling you up as your plush walls clench around their cock. Against your ear, you feel the hot breath of Bloodhound and their soft weak moans “Elskan...I’m so close”. They give a few more fast thrusts before slowing, a low growl sending a shiver through your body.

Their body crumbles against yours, exhausted. They lay there for a moment as the soft throbbing of your cunt slowly catches your attention.

Bloodhound begins to line all of the bites left with gentle kisses of apology "F/N, you are too good for me. I apologize". You only manage a soft 'mhmm' as a reply as their hands began to massage you with care.

You didn't mind letting Hound let loose every now and then because the aftercare made you feel more important than anything.

Even the Allfather.


	5. Blowjob (Octane/F Reader)

“Hola chica bonita, what’s up?” Octane glances away from the giant screen and looks in your direction when hearing the creak at the doorway. His hazel eyes flick away briefly before immediately looking back, lingering on your body when realizing what you were wearing. Only an oversized shirt. 

Octane gives you a quick wave, attention going back to the video game he was playing. For once, he was sitting like normal. _ Perfect. _ You walk into his room with a mischievous glint in your eyes that he’s too busy to see. Aware of your actions, you walk in the middle of him and the television. You stand there momentarily before dropping down between his legs.

His slender frame visibly freezes up for a moment. 

You look up and hush him softly as your hands move onto his thighs - trying to hold back a smirk realizing you stole his attention. Octane is surprised by your actions but eases up when realizing what you’re planning. Yet, he couldn’t keep his mouth from gaping open some at seeing you down there. His silence must have been long enough because you can vaguely hear a voice coming up from his headset. “What? Si si, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it” his attention is drawn on the video game, but he lounges back on the couch invitingly. 

Taking your time, your lips work against his tan stomach, trailing downwards - careful to avoid the metal tidbits in his flesh. Kisses are peppered along the material separating you and his cock as you lightly stroke the fabric. You loved his natural musk.

Octane’s impatience shows as he grabs down and pulls your hand onto his crotch. It takes just one small slap against his hand for him to grumble at you and give up.

Octane knows better than to rush you.

You waste no more time unbuttoning his shorts and easing the zipper open - humming to yourself in content. Gently, you take his half-hard cock out of his pants and give a few strokes to fully warm him up. Placing a few kisses on the tip, it earns a subtle groan from Octane. You glance up for a moment to see him happily waiting to see what follows - evident by the shit-eating grin on his face. 

This was thrilling for you both.

Smirking up at him, you keep eye contact as your mouth wraps around his hard cock, steadily sliding down the shaft. Both of you knowing damn well he loved to watch you go down on him. 

_ Fuck you were hot. _

Octane strangles a moan in his throat, whispering down at you “Chica, you’re playing dirty”. It was hard for him to resist throwing his controller and face fucking you as deep as he could. Instead, he has to settle on bucking his hips a bit. You hum innocently in response and look back down as your tongue takes its time exploring all over his cock, savoring every part of it. Working with the licks, you begin to bob your head, taking in as much of him as you could. As you suck, you move one hand to stroke the base of Octane’s cock, working him into full pleasure. Underneath you, you can feel his body twitching, resisting the urge to give in.

It wouldn’t be much longer before his body was pushed to its edge judging by how fidgety he was becoming. Your free hand wanders and teasingly squeezes his balls, earning a low groan from Octane. It was enough. You feel the warmth of his cum ooze into your mouth as his hips jerk. A trail of saliva is left behind as you sit up and look up at him. Octane catches you just in time to watch you swallow, making him suck in air between his teeth.

In the mix of it all, he suddenly remembered the voice call he was in "Aha sorry, Amigo. I got distracted".

Sighing contently, Octane blows you a kiss and pats a spot next to him on the couch.

Maybe he could convince you to be willing to do this more often.


	6. Comfort (Caustic/AFAB Reader)

“Do you _ need _ something?” his sharp green eyes glance over to the side, attention drawn away from the book in his hands. Caustic watches you for a moment before looking at your hand resting on his thigh. 

He knew your intentions. 

You gently rub it and look at him with innocent eyes that hid a bit of promiscuity. The two of you share a moment of silence, his eyes narrowing when your hand doesn’t move. You were playing with fire bothering Caustic when he was busy. 

This was his ‘friendly’ warning.

The dynamic of your relationship was complex. The two of you were polar opposites when it came to physical touch. He was content with little to none while you were so touchy in comparison.

Knowing not to annoy him, you dejectedly take your hand off his leg and shift away from Caustic. In your defeat, your attention goes back to the television and you utter a soft sorry as an apology. The two of you sat in silence - you watching the show with slightly furrowed eyebrows. It lasts for a while until Caustic shifts his eyes over and sees the look on your face, something you were oblivious to. 

It made him frustrated. Even a man at his age was not immune to letting your expression toy with his feelings. 

Science couldn’t help him this time.

Caustic catches you off guard when you feel his large hand slide onto your stomach and slides down to your crotch. Surprised, you glance towards him with wide eyes to see him using his other hand to still read the book, his eyes not even looking at you. 

You just wanted a bit of affection, but it doesn’t stop you from reacting. 

As his hand fully slides down, a soft surprised mew leaves you. “I hope this keeps you busy, kitten” Caustic’s voice is low. Hearing the pet name, you melt a little and ease up to his wandering hand - spreading your legs a bit. It’s effortless for his hand to slide past your underwear and against the warm flesh. It’s a tender touch as they move along the soft flushed skin. His fingers slid against the slit of your slick cunt getting him to roll his eyes. You definitely were easy to work up.

_ Perhaps he didn’t give you enough attention. _

His fingers run along the wetness before slipping a finger into your tight pussy, earning a moan from you. Hearing your noise, Caustic stifles a groan underneath a cough. Caught up in the pleasure, your eyes close tight. You don’t take notice of his green eyes observing you from the side - the book no longer his focus. Your reactions always intrigued him. A simple touch and you were wrapped around his finger, a pawn to all his whims. A whine escapes you when feeling his finger pull out, but you immediately quiet up when you hear Caustic hush you. The emptiness distracts you only briefly before feeling his finger gently rub against your clit. The slow circles work you up, making a pleasure build at your core. 

He simply watches, enjoying how your face twists and morphs at the sensations. 

Caustic’s fingers work quicker, getting you to your peak quickly and as you come, you thighs close around his hand. He gives a content hum and lets you run the course of your orgasm before slipping his hand away - content knowing _ he _caused this. Relaxed and happy with the attention you got, you let out a soft yawn and curl your head onto his lap to continue watching your show.

Caustic is glad to finally have peace.

As he goes back to reading, you can feel his hand gently stroking your hair.

Caustic appreciated you, whether he'd express it or not. You were one of the few people he could stand and while opposites, it was nice having you in his life. It was like having a spark of humanity again. He'd rather kill than to lose you.

You were his kitten after all.


	7. Deal (Caustic/Reader)

“I’ll help you escape if you help me with a simple thing” his words leave you sitting in confusion. Caustic watches as you look at him all doe-eyed and grumbles before roughly grabbing your wrist. He guides your hand to his crotch, cautious to avoid the flap of his gear. You freeze at what you feel. Faintly, you gulp before looking up at him, meeting gaze with his mischievous green eyes.

Between your legs, there is a tingle of excitement.

You didn’t want to seem needy- to seem so easy, so willing to bend over for Caustic to have his way with you, but Shadowfall left fear in you. _ What if you weren’t going to make it out alive? _ You didn’t want to die and from the start, that sadistic bastard had a charm about him that made you want him. “Be...gentle please” your words grow quiet as you feel your face flush. A low chuckle leaves Caustic. Gentle wasn’t something he knew well and the way you were looking up at him so innocently made him want to ruin you in every way possible. Yet, you are a willing subject and with how naive you are, if he plays his cards right, he could use you for his own pleasure more in the future.

Just this once, he’ll treat you with care.

He suffices with a nod of agreement. Caustic turns you around and forces you onto all fours knowing time was not on the survivors’ side. With rough hands, he's quick to slide down your pants, exposing your warm flesh to the cold air.

You felt so vulnerable to his whims.

A soft noise of pleasure leaves you, muffled by how your face is pressed against the metal floor. Caustic teases your wetness, easing in a few fingers carefully into your tight entrance. His fingers curl and stroke. Frustrated, you let out a whine. 

The desperation is what he wants to hear. 

You can hear the noise of his pants becoming undone before the tip of his cock presses against you. It teasingly prods for a moment before sliding in. A noise of discomfort escapes you. Caustic takes his time, whether he’d openly admit to it or not - allowing your body a chance to adjust. As your back arches, you can feel his large hands on it, steadying you in place. Once fully in, he begins to move, thrusting fast and purely for his own enjoyment.

You softly cry out, trying to hold back any other noises.

Caustic thrusts deeper into you, quickening his pace. He lets out a low groan and you feel an emptiness as he pulls out, coming on the floor rather than in you. There is neediness in you still, but you keep quiet knowing your satisfaction wasn't part of the deal. Letting out heavy breathes, the two of you take a moment before Caustic helps you up. He readies up, double-checking his canisters and barrels to prepare against the horde of Shadows that likely waited nearby. Glancing over, he notices as you struggle to stay standing, a weakness in your legs. 

He lets out a sigh and you feel an arm hook under yours, but he refuses to make eye contact with you.

“When I throw this, run as quickly as you can. Any mistake will result in your demise”, in his hand is one of his infamous grenades that could wipe a team. Without a moment to question, the large doors to Bunker fly open and that grenade once in Caustic’s grasp was thrown. He shoves you in front of him, making you realize it is time to move. Through the feeling like your legs were going to give out any second, you cough through the thick yellow gas and make it just in time.

It’s empty.

By your side, you hear the cough of Caustic and realize it was only the two of you that escaped.


	8. Self Pleasure (Mirage/AFAB Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shout out to a friend who helped me write the smut

When the Apex Games occurred, Elliott would be gone for almost a month before he’d be back home in your arms. The time away will be spent in the game and then the many interviews or fan events that he had to attend following it, whether he won or lost. The promotion was, after all, a big deal to the games. You loved seeing him living his dreams and soaking in all the fame, but you couldn’t help the loneliness you felt when he was away for so long.

* * *

You sit with your legs crossed on the couch, eyes excitedly watching the lit screen. On the television, Elliott is preparing to drop down into the battlefield: teamed up with Lifeline and Crypto. A laughable combo. You know they did it purely for the conflicts that always happen between him and Crypto every time they were paired together for the games. Elliott cheekily looks at the camera and beckons it to come closer, for the audience at home. 

It zooms in on Elliott’s face. He holds a smirk before raising two fingers up, almost like a peace sign. The action that follows comes as a surprise. He raises the fingers up to his face, close to his lips, and vulgarly sticks his tongue between them. He quickly mouths “love you” before the camera can pan off of him and onto another legend. Most probably brush it off as typical Mirage, but to you- you know it is your Elliott being playfully flirty towards you even though he is miles away.

Your heart aches for him.

Continuing to watch the flickering screen, you can’t ignore the feelings bubbling inside after seeing Elliott. A faint warmth pools in your gut before you can even stop yourself.

_ You could picture it already, Elliott down on his knees in front of the couch, teasing your legs apart. He’d pepper them with kisses, tan hands slipping between your thighs as you warmed up to his touch. _

Feeling the heat build-up between your legs, you relax against the couch sinking into the soft embrace of the cushions. Your legs spread willingly as your hand moves down, slipping past your pajama pants and gliding against the wet heat of your excitement.

_ He’d spread your legs only as far as needed. His hands would tease at your slit, gently running along it and spreading the soft flesh apart to see the pink plumpness of your arousal. Elliot would apply gentle pressure to your clit, starting out with teasing flicks then working quick circles to coax you to bliss. _

A soft moan leaves you when your fingers mimic the motion, teasingly stroking like Elliott always would. Heat continues to pool as your cunt begins to glisten from enjoyment. You move your unused hand to your nipple, rolling and pinching it in time with the movements on your clit. Feeling close, you move your hand from your nipple and slide your pajama pants down, kicking them off the rest of the way to reveal your warm flesh to the cold night air. 

Once your legs are free from the restraint of fabric, your free hand moves down to the slippery heat that your other hand continues working away on, bypassing it and instead tease the opening of your cunt. After circling the edge a couple of times you slowly sink in a single finger, your walls greedily sucking and pulling on it. You softly pump it in and out until your body relaxes, allowing more space to add in another finger. You speed up, your fingers inside hooking upwards to touch the sweet spot as you edge closer and closer to completion. 

Panting hard as the pressure builds and sweat beading your body, your focus becomes entirely set on what you are doing. Head thrown back and eyes clenched shut in pleasure, you fail to hear the footsteps that enter the room or feel the eyes that watch you writhing on the couch. 

“F/N”, the voice makes you freeze and eyes shoot open.

Leaning against the side of the television is Elliott, half-hard cock in hand as he watches you pleasure yourself. Seeing your gaze locked on him, he smiles with reddening cheeks. For a moment, you watch him, expecting to see blue particles of a mirage, but it is indeed Elliot- back a lot sooner than you expected.

Easing up, you open your legs wider with a soft smirk, "Welcome home, honey".

God, he was glad to be back.


	9. Power (Caustic/AFAB Reader)

“You want me to raw, F/N?” the deep-toned voice surprises you - but not as much as the sudden hands on your shoulders that make you jump.

Quickly turning around, you bump directly into Caustic. The yellow of his outfit fills your sight before reluctantly getting the chance to look up. You’re greeted by an unsettling smirk on his unmasked face, full of amusement by your reaction. His green eyes are watching you panic with a malicious glint. That reaction was enough to prove his question correct. He leans closer to you. In your ear, Caustic lets out a low chuckle, “How pathetic.”

All color drains from your face. In two words, Caustic makes you want to die.

Your breath gets caught in your throat - it’s hard to swallow. _How does he know your secret?_

You stand still. You are prey too afraid to run from its predator: too afraid to act. Caustic watches you a moment longer before letting out a light grumble. In moments, your body is pinned firmly against the wall. 

He presses against your back, one hand roughly grabbing your ass. You are completely paralyzed in an array of emotions. The sudden feeling of his hot breath on the back of your neck brings you back to the reality of the situation. It sends a chill through you, “Is it true? Do you want to be_ rawed _?” With those words, Caustic’s hand lets go of your ass and smacks it, causing pain to spread through your whole cheek. A deep growl comes from him, “Well?” You can’t find your voice. The only thought racing through your head is that this has to be a cruel joke set up by him and Mirage. _ It has to be. _ You softly gulp and try to glance back at Caustic. In the corner of your view, you can faintly see his eyes intensely watching you. 

It is unnerving.

“I’m waiting,” annoyance is in his voice. Caustic’s touch is ghostly as he starts to pull away, leaving a feeling of cold. With the sting of the ass smack still lingering, you are willing to risk your odds. “Yes,” the words mumble from you, shame filling every ounce of your being. “Yes, what?” there is smugness spoken in each word. You can’t see his face, but you know there has to be a smirk on it. Taking a breath to calm down, you find your voice.

“I want you to raw me.”

Hearing those words, Caustic lets out a hum of approval. One of his hands teases over your chest and stomach, from behind, before dipping down lower. Your heart starts beating quicker. His hand continues to slide down and slips into your pants. A soft noise strangles in your throat at the contact. His fingers tease, stroking at the soft lips before teasing the flesh between. They brush softly against your wet folds. With each taunting touch, a feeling burns deeper in you. A strangled whine comes from you at the sensation, wanting him to fuck you. Caustic can sense it by how your body moves with his touch and only chuckles in reply. He says nothing, but you hear the sound of a zipper being undone, making a tingle rush to your core. During this, you undo your own pants and slide them downward.

Just as your pants go down, you inhale through your teeth as you feel his cock slide between your legs. It teasingly moves, taunting you as it slides against your wetness.

In a swift motion, he thrusts into your needy cunt, making you cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain. It’s muffled by Caustic’s hand over your mouth, “Quiet. It would be beneficial for us both to not get caught in such a predicament.” Despite what he said, a low growl escapes Caustic when realizing how incredibly fucking wet you are. He feels how your needy pussy clenches around his cock. There was no doubt you longed for him. The girth of his cock stretches you out with each thrust, earning a soft moan from you. Caught up in it all, you rest your head against the wall and arch your back out a bit, giving him an advantage. As he slides deeper, filling more of your tight pussy, a louder moan escapes.

His hands are firmly on your hip, fingers digging into the plump flesh to hold you in place, like a bitch being bred.

Without warning, he slams into you fully with hips flush against yours - filling you up. A soft breath of air comes escapes you. His fingernails dig into your hips as he thrusts in a rapid rhythm. His hand can’t stop all of your noises. At this point, Caustic doesn’t care. He's caught up with you in the heat of it all. A few more thrusts jostle your body before one final one and you can feel him fully against your back. His heavy breathing is all you hear and all you can focus on, listening as it slowly steadies. The two of you stay in the position for a moment before a feeling of empty fills you and the warmth against your back is gone.

You take just a bit longer to steady yourself before pulling your pants back up and turn to see still Caustic lingering around. His eyes linger on you as he scratches his beard, "Next time, don't trust a babbling halfwit with your secrets."

With those words, he walks off as if nothing happened. Standing alone now in the hallway, you're not sure whether to kill Mirage or thank him.


End file.
